1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus having an improved structure that may prevent panel damage due to cambering.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a plasma display apparatus is a flat panel display apparatus that realizes images generated via a gas discharge. The plasma display apparatus may be less than a few centimeters thick, and it may have a wide screen and a wide viewing angle of 150° or more. Hence, they are considered to be next generation display apparatuses.
The plasma display apparatus may be manufactured by forming and assembling front and rear panels, attaching a chassis base on a rear portion of the coupled panel, packaging a circuit board on the chassis base, and housing the panel in a case. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-162228 discloses an example of a plasma display apparatus.
The chassis base supports the panel and emits heat transmitted from it, and reinforcing members, which help support the panel, may be added to the chassis base.
However, the panel may generate a lot of heat, and if thermal expansion coefficients of the panel, the chassis base, and the reinforcing member differ from each other, the panel may warp.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a cambered panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, a heat radiation member 14 may be interposed between the panel 11 and the chassis base 12, which may be attached to the panel with dual adhesive tape. A reinforcing member 13 may be attached to the chassis base 12. In this case, the panel 11 has a convex front surface and a concave rear surface. The above transformation may be generated when the thermal expansion coefficient of the panel 11 is greater than that of the chassis base 12. When the thermal expansion degree of the panel 11 is greater than that of the chassis base 12, the front portion of the panel 11 may be bent to be convex.
FIG. 2 shows another example of a cambered panel.
Referring to FIG. 2, a heat radiation member 24 may be interposed between the panel 21 and a chassis base 22, which may be attached to the panel with dual adhesive tape. A reinforcing member 23 coupled to the chassis base 22. In this case, the panel 21 has a concave front surface and a convex rear surface. The above transformation may be generated when the thermal expansion coefficient of the chassis base 22 is greater than that of the panel 21, particularly when the heat radiation member 24 is relatively thin. When the thermal expansion degree of the chassis base 22 is greater than that of the panel 21, the panel 21 may have a convex rear surface.
Excessive panel camber may separate the panel and the chassis base from each other, thereby decreasing the chassis base's heat radiation and support functions. Moreover, an excessive stress may be applied to the panel, which may crack the substrate and a barrier rib formed therein. These problems may magnify as panel size increases.